Area 9
Area 9, also called the Alternate Dimension Area, is the final area of Blaster Master Zero. The Alternate Dimension Area contains locational and gravitational anomalies, mostly keeping a similar theme, but also having themes similar to previous areas. Three Keys need to be obtained in order to unlock the final area. It is not connected to the previous eight areas, and there is no way to return to them. Criteria Unlike other Areas, which usually require defeating the mutant boss and obtaining their upgrade in order to access the next Area (excluding Skeleton Boss, who doesn't give an upgrade, instead allowing the player to access Area 8 simply by defeating him), Area 9 has additional criteria in order to get there. The player must obtain all of the collectible items in Areas 1-8; missing any one item will result in obtaining the bad ending: Eve will leave Jason, saying that she cannot stay and needs to help stop the mutants from causing havoc elsewhere, after which the credits roll. In a post-credits stinger, the player will see Eve inside of an infected SOPHIA III, where she will hint to the player the need to collect every item by saying "Maybe if we just had some equipment or data, maybe things would have turned out differently...". After thinking to herself about the Mutant Core and its immense power, she makes an apology to Jason, and goes to flip SOPHIA III's self-destruct switch in a suicide attempt to damage the Core. Should the player have collected all of the game's items up until this point, there will be a cutscene in-between the defeat of the Underworld Lord and the appearance of the Multidimensional Overlord. The cutscene that occurs after defeating the Multidimensional Overlord will also be different, with Eve giving Jason a hug and forcing him to fall unconscious. Eve leaves, but instead of the credits rolling, Jason eventually wakes up and realizes that Fred is still with him; Fred then creates a wormhole that leads Jason to a similar Metal Attacker, Sophia Zero. From there, Jason takes control of Sophia Zero and, with Fred's wormhole powers, arrives at Area 9. Once in Area 9, there is no turning back. General Information In the Alternate Dimension Area, it is the player's goal to obtain Keys 3-5 in order to access to last portion of the Area. In order to obtain these Keys, the player must refight most of the various mutant bosses. While Area 9 does have a map, it is not required, unlike the maps before it. Once all of the Keys are obtained, the player can unlock the three gates and access the last area, where the player will come across the final dungeon, and a fight against the infected SOPHIA, Invem Sophia. On foot, this fight is impossible to win. It instead becomes more of a chase sequence, where the player has to backtrack through the dungeon while being assaulted by Invem Sophia. Once the player has exited the dungeon, a new fight against Invem Sophia occurs, this time a proper fight, with the player now in the Sophia Zero to even the playing field. Bosses *Mother Brain *Mother Brains *Drap Trappers *Photophage *Ancient Freeze *Crabullus *Antibody Cell *Venom Master *Hard Shell *Crabularva x2 *Spark Salamander *Invem Sophia Items *Map 9 *Key 3 *Key 4 *Key 5 Category:Levels Category:Blaster Master Zero